Troubles and the DEAD
by Lily Fenton Phantom
Summary: They were just hoping for a normal day, one just like the day before. But the change in the world has sealed there fate, will they be able to survive? Their story begins with a bus that is speeding towards the end...
1. Prologue and OCs

**I thought that I would try making one of these. So please send my your characters there is a profile creator at the bottom. And there is also one on my profile so send me your characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Kurosaki High's school bus was unusually late that day. A group of students were bored and freezing cold waiting for the bus. It was the middle of winter and not the best weather to be waiting out in. Thick grey clouds covered the sky like as bed sheet, threatening to release either snow, hail or freezing cold rain.

Most of the students were friends as they lived near each other and they all knew one another in some shaped or form. However no one knew where the bus was; it was already half an hour late and counting. Some of the students moved to sit on the kerb, wrapping their arms around their legs to keep warm.

The town around them was silent, living in a sparsely populated area had some help to that factor, but today... it was just silent. None of the students knew what to do, they couldn't really go back to their homes. They just waited. Silence continued to pour in through the emptiness, attacking at every moment.

After another thirty minutes of waiting their bus finally arrived. The student had mixed feelings, curiosity, anger and happiness. All because of this bus, some students even felt nauseated. Climbing onto the empty bus every student gave the old bus driver strange look. He looked like he had just woken up; his uniform winkled and smothered in dirt. He was also pale, far to pale to even be alive, his pupils were also diluted and twitching, and drool was dripping from is mouth that was hanging open. Some of the students swore the could see blood seeping through his white shirt. However he still continued to drive the bus once everyone else was on.

No student dared to speak, but they could tell something was wrong. The bus seemed to be getting faster and faster on the empty road, paying no attention to traffic lights or signs. Not that there was any traffic...

But it was starting to freak out the students. They gripped onto their seats as the bus continued to gain speed. Eventually someone screamed, "Stop! You going to kill us all!"

But the bus continued to roll on, getting faster and faster with every passing second. All the students were now yelling or screaming in some way, one even ran to the bus driver. But immediately their eyes widened in fear as the stumbled on their feet and came running back to the other students. The student struggled getting the words out of their mouth while panicking, "He's dead! But he's still moving! He gonna kill us!"

They all turned to the bus driver, he was groaning in his seat, not caring that the bus was hurdling down the road faster and faster. The students all took refuge at the back of the bus as far away from the driver as possible.

The driver fell out of his seat and stood up, leaving the bus to just fall down the road at maximum speed. Standing up, all the students watched in horror as the bus driver stood up. He was dripping with blood and an overly large bite was taken out of his leg. The students shivered, panicking. The mouth of the driver opened unbelievably wide, showing them a mouth with missing teeth and drool dripping in large amounts to the floor. The anxious students didn't know what to do.

The driver was closing in on them, but that wasn't the only thing. The bus was getting closer and closer to a wall at the end of the road. Panic swept across everyone.

* * *

**Yes hello, hope you are all having a spiffing day. Okay I want to give you a few rules for my story.**

**1) All OCs must be sent via PM.**

**2) I will only be picking around 6-12 OCs so make them very detailed**

**3) Uniform:  
BOYS: Black blazer or black jumper, dark blue or white shirt, dark blue tie, black trousers, choice of whatever shoes you want.  
GIRLS: Black blazer or black jumper, red or white shirt, red tie, black trousers or black skirt, choice of whatever shoes you want.  
**

**And I think that's it. So if you want you character in this please fill the next part in. And please remember I need a wide range of boys and girls.**

* * *

BASIC INFORMATION

Full Name:

Nickname/s:

Gender:

Age: (15-19)

Nationality:

Birthday:

Height:

Weight:

Favourite things: (list three)

Least favourite things: (list three)

Personality: (Make this very detailed.)

How do they react around people they like:

How do they react around people they hate:

Relationship skills:

Mannerisms:

LOOKS AND FEATURES

Hair Colour:

Eye Colour:

Hair style:

Complexion:

Face shape:

Body shape:

Other features: (and for girls bra size)

Glasses or contact lenses: (if they have them)

First clothes: (pick from uniform)

Second clothe

FAMILY AND HISTORY

(NAME, AGE, JOB AND STATUS)

Mother:

Father:

Siblings (if any):

Significant Others:

Family history: (Make this detailed)

Life at home:

Life at school:

SKILLS AND TALENTS:

Clubs at school:

Best sport:

Worst sport:

Strengths: (list three)

Weaknesses: (list three)

Talent: (only one)

Greatest flaw:

Best quality:

EXTRA NOTES

How does Character see himself/herself:

How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others:

How self-confident is the character:

Habits they have:

COMBAT

Fighter type: (e.g. offensive, planner, defensive)

First weapon: (something this is found on a bus or roadside)

Second weapon:


	2. Chapter 1

**And the first chapter. All the OCs are gonna be listed at the bottom along with their creators. And this is my first time writing an SYOC so I hope it goes okay. Right enough of my rambling.**

**I own nothing recognizable.**

* * *

**Troubles and the DEAD**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Desolation was soon to follow as the corpse limped forwards, every shaky step brought the students closer towards a painful death. Torturous moaning echoed around the bus creating a feeling of horror, which struck all the students at their core. Another step. The momentum of the speeding bus caused it to sway from left to right.

It's eyes darted around searching, it's body twisted and cracked, neck flew backwards and forwards, splattering blood and saliva across the floor. Voices were loud and tension was high. The corpse started to close in on the students, only a few steps was the distance between them.

Panic exploded. Confusion erupted. There was nothing left to feel; everything had hit at once. There was nothing that they could do...

A sudden bounce of the bus captured the students and dragged them back to the reality of the situation. There was no way to escape. Not from the corpse and definitely not from the raging bus. Death was drawing nearer. Another deadly step and another bump knocked everyone and thing off their feet.

They struggled to regain balance. They watched intently, the driver hadn't stood up he only crawled his way towards them now. A trail of blood followed him like a lost sheep. The sound in his throat was louder, his fingers bent backwards, bone was forcing its way through the skin as the pale body dragged itself across the rough surface.

"What the hell is going on?!" Someone shouted, their voice louder than the others. "This just isn't possible!"

"Then just try explaining what's going on!" A boy spat back.

Another step was taken by the corpse, but it was quicker... it had its prey, now it was ready to attack. The mouth opened again, a disgusting sound radiating from its throat.

It found the nearest person. Grabbing her around the ankle there was a scream as she was pulled against the floor.

"Hit it with something!" The girl's voice screamed, she violently kicked her legs at the corpse, which only caused her boots to become covered in blood. She couldn't move or stand up; she was stuck against the floor and two seats. She started panicking as it pulled her even closer. "Owen! Marian! Someone just hit it! Hit it now!"

All the students turned towards the girl, their eyes wide with terror.

Two teenagers, both of American decent, pushed their way forwards. One a tall girl with shoulder length black hair that was slightly spiked and light blue eyes that were wide with awareness. She wore black trousers and jumper with a matching red shirt and tie, which hung loosely around her neck, she also wore converses. The other was tall boy, yet was only sixteen, with a shock of blonde hair and grey-blue eyes, he was also wearing the school's uniform however his consisted of a black blazer with matching trousers and a dark blue shirt, he wore no tie and his shoes were bright white and red Nikes.

Both of the students didn't have any idea what they were doing. Adrenaline was pumping through their veins setting their hearts alight in a deep flame.

The corpse had pulled the girl into the middle of the bus, wanting blood. The girl on the floor was on the verge of crying, her voice a cracking as she yelled. Marian turned on the spot, looking for something she could use as a weapon. Her wide blue eyes fell on a pipe that was loose. Thinking quickly she leaned over and grasped it in her hand. Giving it a sharp pull, it completely ripped off the side.

She turned back around, she looked over to the teenage blonde, "Owen! Don't just stand there like an idiot! Grab your bat and hit him!"

Owen clenched his hand into a ball and narrowed his eyes. He turned around though ready to grab his bat. The bat was located in his bag, the black handle sticking out the top. Leaning over one of the seats he aggressively pulled it out of his bag. Spinning back to face the corpse he narrowly missing another student's head with the bat.

"Watch where your swinging that thing!" A boy with combed black hair yelled, his sunglasses were slightly knocked by the force of the swinging bat.

Owen didn't say anything, he just stared in return. The blonde ran back to the corpse, he yelled as he lifted the bat above his head. He quickly brought it down to the drivers back, there was a loud crunching sound as his spine dismembered and flesh was torn apart.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight.

The driver was still moving and moaning. A large blood stain started seeping through the white shirt. Owen took a step back, looking at his bat he noticed a large blood stain now caressed it. Staring down at the driver he didn't understand how he could still move, he hit the corpse hard enough. Didn't he?

"How the hell is he still moving?!" Owen yelled at no one in particular.

"Hit it again!" The girl on the floor screamed, her short dark blue hair flicking from left to right as she shook her head. The driver grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, "Get this pervert off me!"

Marian saw her chance, she lifted up the pipe and swiped downwards, bringing at the back of the corpse's head. The stench of rotting blood covered everything, including the girl, leaving giant splatters of deep crimson liquid. The corpse fell still, collapsing to the floor, it's hand still having a tight grip around the girl's ankle. Marian kicked the corpse, pushing it to the side. There was a large dent in his head where he was hit and his body submerged in his own blood.

Marian bent her legs and sat in front of the girl, "Hey, are you okay?"

A shaking body was her only answer. Marian stood up and turned to Owen who was standing still and staring at the lifeless driver. His bat had a trail of blood dripping down it like the tears of a child. The teenager looked around, his eyes resting on no one for more than a second. Despite there only being ten people on the bus (not including the driver) but there was an awful amount of noise, which ranged of yelling to screaming.

"Don't you think we should don't something about this bus!" A Japanese girl standing near the back of the bus jumped up and down, her vibrant red hair bouncing from the movement and her green eyes wide with shock.

The bus was still moving and now it was faster than ever. But closing in quick was a thick wall, one that was bound to demolish the vehicle in a matter of seconds.

The boy with sunglasses jumped out of his seat, pushing passed the still corpse and Owen. He was also American and very tall, yet he was one of the younger ones at the age of sixteen. His hair combed and black and skin was slightly tanned. The uniform he wore was fairly similar to Owen's, as he wore a matching black blazer and trousers with a dark blue top, he wore no tie and on his feet were black dress shoes. He looked around, "Does anyone mind if I go and drive?"

"Huh?!" A brown-haired boy shouted, his eyes a lighter shade of blue than his shirt and tie, which could be seen under his open blazer. He stood up from his seat walking up to the other boy and giving a quick look to the girl who was still shaking on the floor.

"Your name's Friedrich, right?" The other boy said, looking over the top of his sunglasses.

"Yes." Friedrich answered. Friedrich was German and had a slender body with European features.

"My name's Johny. But just call me John." Johny spoke with a calm and casual voice even with the situation everyone was in. He even reached out his hand for a shake.

Owen growled, losing his patience. "Listen, this isn't the time for introductions! We have to find a way out of this stupid mess!"

A large hole in the road knocked everyone off their feet once again. Groaning followed the sensation of pain. Marian closed her eyes and took a deep breath before shouting at the boys, "If you guys have finished having your mothers meeting, will one of you just go and drive this bus! I really don't feel like dying today and I'm pretty sure no one else does either!"

The three teenagers looked back at her, Owen rolled his eyes, "Alright, shut up and keep your hair on."

Friedrich and Johny gave each other a look. They both jogged over to the driver's seat and as Johny sat down he pulled a face. Friedrich eyebrows raised, "What's wrong?"

"The seat's covered in blood," he cringed, yet placed both hand on the steering wheel. The two boys stared out the window, the sight before them stopping them cold.

Owen looked at them again, he growled when he saw them still. He stormed up to them, completely ignoring the girl on the floor, "What the hell are you two doing? We're about to crash into a wall and you are just day dreaming like idiots!"

"Owen..." Marian stepped behind them.

"What?!"

"Look." The girl said simply. Owen narrowed his eyes at her, but after a few seconds he turned his head and looked through the drivers window. His eyes widened at the devastating picture before him. Blood covered the ground, people were eating others and corpses were stmubling in the middle of the road. The sky was starting to turn black with smoke from fires and the screams of menand women rang around the sky.

"Holy..." Nobody was able to finish Owen's sentence.

The red headed girl from before jumped out of her seat, her small figure running to the middle of the bus. Her black skirt and blazer catching the movement, her tie was swaying from left to right as she stopped. Piercings were attached to her face in snakebites and her red hair was dreads in a pony tail. She yelled, her voice echoing around the bus, "Drive! Get us somewhere safe!"

"What's safe?" Johny looked forward, eyes never dropping the bloody scene in front.

"School," Marian answered, "The gates should still be open and I doubt it's been attacked yet."

John nodded, gripping the steering wheel, he pushed his foot down hard on the accelerator. Everyone fell backwards, the force pushing everyone back down to the floor. The tyres screeched and smoked as it suddenly turned direction. The back of the bus narrowly missed the brick wall at the end of the road, however it smashed into a few corpses.

Blood splashed the outside of the bus, as more and more thumping sounds resonated. The blue hair girl on the floor shook even more, her hands placed over her head and she started rocking backwards and forwards. Fear was emmiting off everyone, yet hers was the strongest. Her black blazer and skirt was covered in the driver's blood and drool and her red top was wrinkled and messy.

A boy holding a blank look on his seventeen year old face sat near the back of the bus. Looking around the bus he took in every person, from the teenagers who were shouting at each other near the front and the others who sat quietly near the back. But his orbs fell on the shaking girl on the floor in distress, he brushed his white hair quickly out of his grey eyes, getting a better look. Standing up he took a few steps towards her, his black blazer and trousers were clean and his uniform was complete with a white shirt and dark blue tie, unlike the other boys.

He stood in front of the girl, looking down at her. "Hey, are you gonna be okay?"

The girl didn't move.

The white-haired boy rolled his eyes and bent down to the floor, being careful of the puddle of dirty blood. He tapped her shoulder and her head flew up, dark eyes stared back at his grey ones. They were full of fear, wide with grief.

"Hey?" He said a little louder.

"So much blood..." Her voice broke.

"It's over now." He smiled, "I'm Lucas Freeman. What's your name?"

"No... It's not over. You can hear the bodies smashing against this bus, following us. This will never end. They will just keep coming and coming! They want our blood and they want it now. This is the end of everything... we have to fight back or we are going to die a painful death." Her breathing became ragged and the bus was silent. Every teenager turned to the girl, but she just put her head back into her knees. Lucas stood up and sighed. He turned around and completely lost balance as the bus swerved around a corner. He grabbed the seat behind him for support.

Another jolt from a large crack in the road caused most of the students to fall over once again.

The red-headed girl was the first to stand back up, she grabbed Marian by the arm and dragged her away from the front of the bus. The two girls were often in classes together and knew each other well enough to talk.

"Is school really the best place to go?"

"Mochi, what do you mean?" Marian asked, placing the metal pole in her other hand.

Mochi turned to the girl on the floor, "What if the school's already overrun?"

The taller girl looked back at the corpse lying silently against the floor, "We have to try... like that girl said we have to fight to survive."

"You don't know who she is?" Mochi asked, her eyebrow raising.

"Not really, she lives opposite me but that's all I know. I don't understand how she knows mine or Owen's name."

Mochi didn't have time to answer as a shout came from the back of the bus, "What are we going to do when we get to school?"

The two girls turned their heads and gazed at three boys who were still sat at the back of the bus. The youngest male student on the bus stood up, he was fifteen and a smaller in height compared to the other boys, his black trousers and blazers were clean, and his dark blue shirt and tie were wrinkle free.

Marian looked at him, "Hey, you're a first year student. Do you know who this girl is?"

The boy looked at the girl, his blue eyes homing in on her and his spiky black bangs obscuring his vision slightly. He nodded, "Kaori Takahashi, she's in my class."

"And what's your name?" Mochi asked.

"Kei Naruki." The boy answered.

"Well, Kei, do you think you can get her to calm down." Marian let her blue eyes fall on him, "We may have to get off this bus soon and I don't think her having panic attack will help us."

"I can try." Kei turned around and walked over to Kaori, he stopped in front of her and started to talk. Lucas helped as he interjected now and then.

"Guys! We have a problem!" Friedrich's voice came from the front. He and Owen were staring out the window. "The gate's closed and locked!"

"Huh?" Mochi and Marian shouted in shock.

"I'm gonna drive through it." Johnny said simply.

"Huh!?" Everyone repeated.

"Hold on to something!" Owen yelled. Everyone ran to the sides of the bus, grabbing the first thing they could find to stop them from falling.

Johnny ducked his head as he pressed down hard on the accelerator, sending corpses flying in different directions, the bus speeded towards the gate. Within a second the bus hit the gate, a horrible smashing sound echoed, glass shattered everywhere, metal curled and screeched. The bus finally came to a graceful stop against the entrance steps of the school.

One of the students who were at the back of the bus stood up. He was of Japanese decent and seventeen years old, his hair was messy and a medium shade of brown while his eyes were green with a slight hint of hazel. He walked over to Johny his trainers creating loud foot steps in the silence. He stopped next to Johny, "Please, never ever do that again."

Johnny looked at the older student and nodded.

"Thank you." The brown-haired boy sighed, "I'm Tensu by the way, Tensu Hitokari."

"Johny Anders."

Owen stood up, clutching the baseball firmly in his right hand. "Has everyone been introduced?" He asked, "Because I would really like to get out of here!"

"Calm down, Owen." Marian said.

The last boy at the back of the bus stood up and walked to the front, wanting to finally be involed in the group. He was very tall, with reddish black hair and golden brown eyes, he quickly put a small black book into he pocket of his school blazer, "I'm Shane Cordel, third year student."

Everyone looked at him, Lucas smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Shane looked out the window towards the broken gate, narrowing his eyes at the sight. "Don't you think we should move?"

"What makes you say that?" Owen frowned.

"Well, this bus is down for the count and now that the gate's broken some of _them _are starting to come in." Shane pointed out the window and towards a small group of corpses who were slowly making their way into the school grounds.

"What are we going to do?" Mochi said quietly. There was silence. Slow creeping steps of the dead gained closer towards the school and closer to every living thing.

The outbreak had started...

* * *

**Wow this took me forever. Sorry for the wait. Right characters:  
**

**Marian Stone - Ghost132**

**Owen Brox - enarmonios**

**Johny Anders** **- Spartan Grey**

**Friedrich Von Hohenzollern **- **rifleman123**

**Lucas Freeman** - **HodgePodge97**

**Mochi Italisu -** **xXCherryHazeXx**

**Kei Naruki** - **DarkBlaz3**

**Tensu Hitokari -** **TBN**

**Shane Cordel** - **redDaeth**

**Kaori Takahashi - Lily Fenton Phantom (My OC)**

**Thank you so much to everyone for your OCs they are all amazing! All the OCs will have more detail given about them as the story progresses. As this was just the first chapter. So hope you like.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Okay I will stop talking and let you read on...**

* * *

**Troubles and the DEAD**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Silence ran through everyone's ears, painfully stabbing them. Everyone continued to stare at the gate, watching in fear as the dead started to stalk their way onto the school grounds. Eyes widened and darted from person to person. No one could talk, as their voices had been stolen from them.

"So..." Johny's lone voice echoed. "Any ideas on what to do?"

Everyone slowly turned towards him. He had just driven a bus through the school gates, how could he be so calm? Some mouths opened and closed, yet nothing was released from its trap. Glass from broken windows fell to the ground, shattering into millions of shards.

Marian took a deep breath before walking over to the door of the bus, she grabbed the emergency handle and gave it a pull. The door jolted before getting stuck in a half-open position. She sighed and turned back around, "Looks like we're squeezing out this way. As for what we are going to do, I suggest getting as many people out of the school as possible."

She tightened her grip on the metal pole in her hand, "But we are going to have to fight our way through..."

"Isn't that suicide?" Tensu asked, he crossed his arms and leant against the side of the bus. "We've just seen how bad _they_ are and what they can do. My experience with hunting tells me that we aren't going to survive very long on our own." He looked toward the floor where Kei, Lucas and Kaori sat near the unmoved corpse of the driver. Kaori look up at him, fear shaking in her eyes.

Johny and Friedrich were still near the front of the bus, only listening to everything around them. Their eyes were glue to the slowly increasing amount of _them. _Friedrich muttered something under his breath, he then turned to the rest of the people on the bus, "I don't care if we make it out of this alive or not, we have to at least try."

"I agree." Mochi nodded, "Let's get out of here."

"How will we fight?" Shane walked forward, "Not all of us have weapons..."

Marian and Owen gave each other a look, they knew that it was just by pot luck that they were the first to react with weapons. Marian took looked back to where she had pulled her metal pipe from, surely enough more of the shiny material stuck out and now the edge was graced by a serrated point. The black haired girl smile, "I'm sure we can all find a weapon in here somewhere."

Suddenly a thump came from the back of the bus. The ten teenagers jolted their heads to the side. A bloody hand mark appeared on the back window but it wasn't alone. More and more hands gathered around it and the moaning returned. _Thump, thump, thump._

"Anyone else want to leave?" Lucas asked, standing up at the same time. Their was only a quick nod from the others in answer, most of them started immediately moving. Grabbing everything necessary to survive. It was a quick rush of teenagers grabbing their belongings and a weapon as fast as they could.

"Who wants a tire iron?" Owen shouted, he was standing on one on the seats near the back, with his bag now over his shoulder. The blonde was waving the tire iron above his head as he had no need for it; he had his bat.

Lucas gave a look at the student who was only a year younger than him. They didn't know each other that well, only passing each other in the schools hall every once and a while. "Hey, can I have that?" He asked in a hurry, everyone was struggling to gather their things in the small space.

"Sure." Owen threw the tire iron at him, which the white haired boy caught quite easily. Jumping down from the seats Owen stared at Lucas for a few moments before walking off to the front of the bus.

It was only a few seconds later and everyone was ready. Almost everyone had a weapon and they were all ready to fight for their lives. Friedrich walked to the half open door, in his hand was a small nail gun. The nail gun was from home and was always kept in his bag, he didn't think that he would be using it as a weapon to kill people. His family would have a fit if they knew what he was doing right now. His family... are they okay? Yes, he was worried about them. But so we're all of the students.

"Friedrich. Do you want to go first?" Marian asked politely, "You are the only one with a long range weapon."

The German teenager gave a small nod before squeezing his body through the small gap. Owen, Marian and Lucas immediately followed behind him. A gasp rippled through their throats, they finally saw the world and what it had become in a matter of hours.

This was their world now and this was their life. Tensu slipped his way out the bus, a hunting knife gripped securely in his hand and his bag strapped around his back. His hazel-green eyes widened at what he saw. "How did this happen?" He asked quietly, "Why is this happening?"

No one dared to offer him an answer.

"Is everyone off the bus yet, we have to go now..." Owen stated, he didn't want to hang around for much longer.

As if on cue Mochi, Shane and Kei were out the bus and had joined the others staring at the dead. Mochi walked next to Marian, one switch blade in each of her hands, "Johny's bringing Kaori, they don't have weapons yet."

"Verdammt!" Friedrich shouted, he had started shooting silver nails at many corpses, hitting each one square between the eyes. But more and more started approaching, the moaning in their chests never dying. The pale skin of the dead was covered in blood and bones stuck through the skin as if it was paper.

"Get them out the bus now!" Owen shouted. He turned around swinging his bat to the left, it quickly came into contact with the head of a corpse. Blood graced the side of the bus, leaving a huge mark. Owen smile to himself as the corpse fell to the floor.

"Are Johny and Kaori off the freaking bus yet?" Mochi yelled, it was her turned to slash at a corpse with her blades, the women's corpse was vile and smelt like a rubbish dump. It made Mochi want to gag. But with a few quick strokes of her hands there was only a still corpse left of the floor.

"We're here." Johny voice came from behind her, Mochi turned around in surprise.

"Serously?" She frowned, "Sneaking up on someone in the middle of a zombie apocalypse?"

Behind Johny was Kaori and she cracked a small smile at Mochi's comment. But it she looked around, seeing that everyone was fighting. Shane and Kei were next to each other hitting heads with metal pipes they had acquired and everyone was fighting to survive.

"Come on!" Lucas shouted, "Head towards the school."

Moaning, groaning, blood dripping to the floor followed the students as they barged their way through the mass of the dead. Sprinting up the school steps the sound of footsteps got louder and louder.

Everyone had the same feeling deep within their stomachs, it made them feel sick. Fear swam in circles, was this the new future? Hitting and killing people to survive, they were scared. All of them were, even though most wouldn't admit it.

"Friedrich, behind you!" Shane shouted. Behind the German teenager, was a man walking dangerously close to him. The man's skin a pale grey, its eyes bloodshot and disorganized; as they rolled backwards into his head. The corpse reached out, trying to grab the teenager.

The brown haired boy turned on his heel, quickly shooting his nail gun at the head of the corpse.

Yes, this was the new future.

Inside the school, everything was just as it should be. Nothing was out of place, nothing had been attacked. Mochi and Marian ran in front of the group, while Friedrich and Tensu made sure the door were shut behind them. Tensu looked through the glass windows next to the door, his green eyes widened. "How are we going to get out of here?"

The dead were swarming. More and more bodies joining them through the gates and into the school's grounds. Men, women, children, people of all ages had joined the dead. There was nothing that one person could do. Help from others was necessary to survive.

Owen yelled from down the hall, "Tensu, come on! We have to go!"

Kaori stopped walking and looked around the hall, Johny and Kei also stopped walking and stood by her side. "The speakers." She said quietly, "Get a teacher to say there's an emergency."

Lucas and Marian exchanged a look, before nodded. The white haired boy smiled, "That would be a good idea, but what teacher. Most aren't going to believe us..."

Kei twirled the metal pipe around his hand once, "What about just breaking into the room?"

"Aren't you a little rebel?" Marian joked, but her face turned back serious within a second.

"We have to do something." Owen shouted, tapping his bat against the floor in an annoyed rhythm.

Shane and Friedrich joined the group along with Tensu. The three of them had blocked the entrance to the school with the heaviest thing they could find in the hallway. But even that was struggling to hold the mass of _them_ that were collecting at the doors. Blood stained hands thumped against the windows, threatening to break any second.

"I vote for we run now and think later." Lucas interjected. He had noticed the door beginning to break and he didn't want to stay there for much longer. He wasn't comfortable with just standing there, he had to do something to help.

"Agreed," Johny stated with a straight face. He was quietly leaning against a door to an unused classroom. They were on the newer side of the school and not many classes had moved into the class rooms yet. The students gave a quick look around the hall before taking off in a sprint to the other side of the school.

Their footsteps echoed down the hall as ten pairs of shoes slapped harshly at the floor, desperate to reach another member of the living. Friedrich suddenly stopped running, a cold chill ran up his spin. He slowly turned around, but only seeing an empty hallway. He whispered, "_They're _inside..."

Most of the teenagers stopped and have a look to them. The younger ones however continued to run until they reached the end of the hall.

"Crap..." Marian answered, her knuckles turned white with the strength of her grip.

"How do you know?" Mochi asked the German.

Friedrich sighed, "Listen..."

A horrible silence filled the space around them, devouring everything in its path. Only leaving a empty feeling in the students. A quiet thumping sound echoed through the halls, the sounds of the dead. They were coming closers, every step following them, stalking them.

"How did the get in?" Johny asked, breaking the silence.

Marian turned on her heels, "They are strong."

Kaori and Kei gave a look to one another, the two fifteen year olds were amazed by everything going on around them. Everything had changed so quickly and this was only the beginning, more and more innocents were destined to die and become one with he dead.

There was nothing they could do to stop this infestation.

* * *

**Kind of a slow chapter I know but things will pick up soon, I promise. Right, thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this update. Sorry for the long wait.**


	4. Chapter 3

**And welcome to chapter 3. I am sorry for the long wait, but if you didn't know I have been seriously ill lately. Thankfully I've got over it and am just left with a small cold. I am also stocked up with homework, mock exams and jobs from becoming a prefect and Sports Captain. So sorry for the wait but this is a long chapter to make up for it.**

**Also another OC is joining us. However he is joining in the next chapter as I already had this one planned.**

**And enough of my babbling, I don't own Highschool of the Dead...**

* * *

**Troubles and the DEAD**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Ten students sprinted through the empty school halls, their heavy footsteps echoing with every shoe that slapped against the hard surface. They had to get everyone out, it was the only way they could stop a mass murder of their friends and in some cases family. Marian, Mochi and Lucas were at the front of the group, the rest followed behind.

Kurosaki High was the local school for over a thousand students and teachers, there were no problems at Kurosaki, people enjoyed going there and it was a very safe place. However things had changed, the world had changed, school without warning had become a hostile and scary place.

The halls were wide and clean, the wooden floor squeaky and shiny from being scrubbed so well. The walls were also bright and clean, wide windows decorated them and from where they were standing the students could see the sky starting to turn black from deadly smoke that rose from the ground. Soon blood would cover the walls and floor, people would be fighting one another, best friends would become enemies within a second.

All ten students could feel it, they knew it would happen.

None of them wanted to fight their friends, the fear of hurting someone they cared about struck them at their hearts.

Kei was running next to his peers, some of which were his friends, while others he wasn't as close to or didn't even know. The metal pipe in his hand swung forward and backward by his side, narrowly sweeping his knee with the blood covered surface.

Blood... Death... Destruction... How did it come to this? He woke up this morning happy and ready for a day just like any other. Instead, to protect himself, he was forced to kill people he didn't even know by smashing them in the head. He wasn't expecting this, and being perfectly honest he didn't want to do it. Everything was happening too fast. He was only fifteen and the world was already starting to end.

What would his family say if they knew about him doing this? Would he ever see his family again? He was trying to get the images of the dead out of his mind, he shook his head. Kei didn't enjoy the gore or the death, but he was doing what he had to, it was the only way he and the others could survive.

Kei breathed deeply, the air in his lungs was forcing its way from his lungs. Yet he still pushed on keeping up with everyone else. Everyone was pushing themselves to the limit, they were desperate. Kei didn't know what to say, the words stolen from his throat. He followed his peers down the twists and turns of the school.

Suddenly the people in front of him stopped running, Kei forced his feet to stop moving, his dark trainers screeched across the floor with the amount of friction produced. He parted his lips in attempt to gain some oxygen and he brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Shit..." He heard someone mumbled.

He stepped to the side trying to see what had caused everyone to abruptly stop. He was thinking that it was another corpse. Yet when Kei looked closely he only saw a teacher standing at the end of the hall. However, it wasn't the best teacher to run into at that moment.

"What the hell do you lot think you are doing?!" The teacher shouted, Owen and Friedrich jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, it was harsh and broken. The sound of his feet echoed down the hall as the teacher stepped forwards, his short dark brown hair was neat and perfectly separated down the middle. His eyes were hidden behind a set of thick glasses and he was middle-aged, his clothes were also clean and neat, nothing was out-of-place.

He stopped walking when he was in front of the students, "I was wondering what the noise was, now I see it was only you delinquents. Why are you so late to school? Why are most of you covered in vile stains? And why the hell do you have weapons?!"

Everyone noticed his face turn red in anger. Lucas stood forward with a blank look on his face and tighten the grip on his tire iron, "Mr Hideyoshi, please listen to us. Our bus turned up really late and when we got on the bus the driver was dead. He tried to kill Kaori and drive the bus into a wall."

"Freeman, I don't have time for your jokes." Mr Hideyoshi crossed his arms and frowned, an increasing amount of lines started appearing on his forehead.

Owen stepped forward, "Sir, it's the truth." Owen rested his bat against the floor, a trail of stale blood found it way to the clean surface.

"Yes, of course it is!" He yelled sarcastically.

Mochi stood forward, she was petite against her peers but against the teacher she was an average size. "Sir, why would we lie?"

"Because you are a bunch of delinquents!" He let out a breath and adjusted his shirt by pulling on the collar. "Now, all of you, get to class!"

All ten students fell silent, they were gobsmacked. Sure, none of them expected anyone to believe them. But Mr Hideyoshi was being unreasonable, he could at least listen to them. However, they didn't argue, they just stood there, staring at the impatience teacher in front of them.

_Thump..._

Shane and Tensu who stood at the back of the group turned on their heels, panicking at the noise that bounced around the empty hallway. It was them. The dead had gained the distance that was lost.

"Noise..." Shane whispered.

"What, Mr Cordel?" Hideyoshi took a step forwards, shouting at the teenager.

Kaori widened her eyes and dropped her head, "They follow noise, that's why the driver knew where I was... I was the only one screaming."

"Miss Takahashi, I would love it if you could shut up; the sound of your voice is annoying." Hideyoshi gritted his teeth together, his eyes darting from student to student. Tensu frown as he met the teacher's eyes; how could he insult as student right to their face?

Another sudden thump brought the teacher's attention to the small amount of corpses that were closing in on them, painfully making their way round the corner, a dark shadow casting on them. He growled, "I will tell your all parents about what you have done."

The students' faces changed within a second; what would their families say if they knew what they had done? Some students knew that their parents would react in different ways to others.

"Now excuse me while I go and sort out these trespassers." He stormed off down the hall before anyone could stop him. The dead stumbled closer, their legs crossing and bending the wrong way. Stale blood ran from raw wounds and dripped loudly to the floor, and the crunching of bone caused the students to step back in fear.

Friedrich raised his nail gun at the creatures stalking down the hall, "Mr Hideyoshi, stay away from them! They'll kill you!"

Hideyoshi turned on his heel and screamed down the hall, "Mr Von Hohenzollern! Drop your weapon and shut up now!"

"Sir!"

"Mr Hideyoshi!"

"Behind you!"

Pale, sickly fingers gripped Hideyoshi's warm cheeks, a groan rippled through the body of the dead and Hideyoshi's eyes widened. Thick blood stained his skin, leaving his shaking and gasping for breath. The stench of a rotting body closed in on him, tightening it grip on the teacher.

Then the screaming started.

Sounds of rippling flesh filled the hall, screaming and death followed. A puddle of human blood poured onto the clean floor. Moans surrounded the helpless teacher as he thrashed his body from side to side in attempt to break free from the dead. Shard like teeth and wide mouths buried deeper into his whitening flesh. His scream became quiet and coarse. He was surrounded, his body become a bloody mess on the floor. Bone pierced through his skin, driving blood from his veins and into the mouths of the dead.

There was nothing left of him.

To the students, he was nothing but a memory. Silence engulfed them again, this time it's power of emptiness being more powerful, controlling every second. Never letting a moment slip through its deadly clutch.

"We have to run..." Owen's voice was the only thing that could be heard against the silence. He took a step back, his footsteps echoing.

"Blood... So much blood." Kaori shivered, her eyes wide with distress. Johny quickly walked over to her and pulled her to the back of the group. Johny and Kaori were joined by Kei, the three youngest students wanted to be as far away from the dead as possible.

The bodies of the dead faded away from the teacher on the floor. Mangled and deformed, left in a pile. His still, lifeless figure leaked crimson liquid and the shoeless feet of the surrounding corpses slowly left bloody footprints in stumbled trails.

"Look..." Tensu was staring at the increasing amount of corpses. "Hideyoshi's moving..."

A low groan caused everyone's head to slowly turn towards the body on the floor.

Mochi whispered, "How's he moving? He was dead."

Hideyoshi's body shook and arched, he twitched and moaned. His ribs very visible through the once clean shirt. His skin was gone, muscle and blood dropped from his body and to the floor. Large chunks were missing from his as his bones ripped through hat was left of his flesh. There was nothing human left of him. He was now one of the dead.

"It's like the movies. Once you die you join them." Owen swung his bat, getting ready to defend himself.

"Run..." Tensu stated starting to lose his temper, "Run!"

"But he was dead!" Mochi yelled, pointing one of her switch blades towards the now standing teacher.

"I don't want to stay here, I want to go home." The dark blue haired girl said quietly.

"What are you? Five?" Marian asked the younger girl. Kaori stepped away from two boys she was next to and behind Lucas, using him as a shield, the girl was scared and she didn't care that she was showing it. She stayed silent not willing to answer Marian. Johny watched as his friend hid behind another student, he knew Kaori as they were in classes together. Kei cracked a smile, even in times of panic she was funny.

Tensu turned around shouting, "Everyone, for God's sake, let's just run!"

Friedrich nodded, suddenly firing nails at many corpses, he managed to hit most of them but more and more continued to form. Friedrich blew his brown haired out of his eyes, "Go now!

Everyone took off in a sprint, away from the never-ending death. Soon the students found themselves in the part of the school was filled with others in classrooms. Panicking they didn't know what to do, they couldn't run into a random class shouting about the dead coming back to life. No one would believe them.

They walked through the school, slowing their pace down as they didn't want to bring attention to themselves.

Without warning a high-pitched beep ran through the halls and every room.

_"Students this is your head teacher, an emergency is talking place inside the school and everyone needs to leave immedia-"_

Kaori looked up at one of the speakers attached to the wall, Marian sensed her anxiety and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer. Her small body started shaking like she was under too much pressure. Shane and Tensu ran to the nearest classroom and looked in through one of the unbelievers windows. Their peers were just sat in seats, staring up towards the teacher. All faces were clouded over with different emotion, each other though portrayed horror.

A loud scream suddenly erupted from the speakers.

Everyone covered their ears and yelp in shock or pain.

Then silence...

Another innocent was gone.

"Goodbye; I'm going home." Kaori turned and started walking, the other students looked her. Marian rolled her eyes and stepped over to her, she grabbed the back of her collar. The dark blue haired girl choked and was pulled back. Marian was a lot taller than Kaori, which also meant she was a lot stronger.

Kaori stumbled backwards and into Marian's side, "Stop, we're going to stay together so stop running away."

Mochi moved to stand next to the other girls, "But we better move now, the classes are starting to panic."

Yells and cries screeched down the halls. Boys and girls were up and running around the classes, teachers were trying to settle everyone shouting and screaming. The panic had started.

"Owen, Lucas, Tensu we'll follow you." Marian said quickly, she wanted to get out quickly. The school was becoming a dangerous place for the living.

Friedrich lifted his nail gun, "I'll follow at the back."

"Alright!" Owen shouted, "Lets go!"

As soon as they took off down the halls and to the teachers side of the school. Finally students poured out of classrooms with teachers squeezing in and out, trying to gain control over the stiuation. Though it was too late. Students were out of control hitting, screaming and cursing one another. The dead followed the sound of screeching, growing hungry for the blood that was quickly pumping through the living's hearts.

Yes, it was too late for all of them.

* * *

"Where are we going?!" Shane shouted, as they jumped up a set of stairs to the second floor. The floor was empty, there wasn't any sound, only them and the silence that created a dark hole in their hearts. The boys ran faster down the hall, determine to escape the hell that was now their school. The girls stayed together, running at a steady speed.

Blood and the smell of death covered the wall, the dead had already attacked. The students became worried, death could be waiting around any corner. They had to be ready to fight and kill.

As they passed the staffroom Marian halted in the middle of the hallway. Mochi stopped next to her and Kaori was grabbed by the back of her collar again, causing her to fall to the floor. The boys continued to run, leaving the girls alone in the bloody hallway.

It was quiet, far too quiet. The three girls wanted to leave as soon as they possibly could.

Marian reached out for the door handle, her free hand tightening its grip on her weapon. The rested her warm hand around the freezing metal, turning it clockwise. She didn't know what was on the other side, the dead could be waiting to pounce like a group of savage beasts.

"Marian," Mochi stared at the door, her green eyes wide with curiosity.

Kaori pulled herself from the floor and finished her sentence quietly, "Why did we stop? Isn't it safer with the boys?"

Marian laughed, "Takashi-"

"It's Takahashi." The short haired girl corrected.

"Whatever." Her grip became tighter on the handle, "How do think we're going to get out of here? We can't grow wings and fly!"

Mochi chuckled before saying, "We need a vehicle and the only place to get keys is in the teachers lounge."

The youngest girl fell silent.

"And you think boys are smarter than us girls?" Marian smiled. But all became serious both she and Mochi prepared themselves for the worst. She pulled on the door handle, the door flew open smacking the wall creating an echo down the abandoned hall.

Nothing came jumping out, but there were small noises coming the room, groaning.

Mochi tighten the grip on her switch blades and narrowed her green eyes, the room was dark, too dark. The red head to one small step, then another. She left out a breath, reaching into the dark invested room along the wall she quickly found the light switch.

One light showed the girls what they were in for...

* * *

"We'll leave by the back entrance, it the head teachers office." Lucas said quietly as he lead the boys down the hall, Owen was next to him holding his bat with both hands ready to smash anything that brought a threat.

All of a sudden a corpse stumbled around the corner, causing the boys to immediately stop and raise their weapons. The lonely corpse was a small boy, his skin pale and lifeless, eyes diluted and wide dancing around in a bloodshot mess. His dark brown hair was covered in dried blood and his uniform was ripped with large bite marks that went through to his skin.

A low moan rumbled from his chest. He reached his arms forward, his body staggered forward.

"Well that's attractive..." Kei mumbled, he lifted the pipe up.

Friedrich lifted up his nail gun again, he couldn't continue recklessly use his nails, he didn't want to run out so soon. He narrowed his eyes, "How did they get here so quick? They walk at about one mile an hour! And they had to go up stairs!"

"Oh just shoot it!" Shane yelled, attracting the dead towards him. He stared at the corpse, looking deep into its delusional eyes caused him to cringe in disgust.

Kei and Johny looked around to the boys, Tensu was standing near them twirling his hunting knife. Kei said quietly, "Hey, Hitokari."

"What?"

Kei stared at each boy his mind working overtime, "Is something missing?"

"No." He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Shane turned around noticing the boys talking, "What are you guys talking about?because whatever it is, I don't think now is the time."

"Nothing." Tensu turned back around. He watched as the German teenager shoot a nail at the corpse, as it fell to the floor a loud thump travelled down the corridor.

Owen and Lucas smirked at each other. The blonde then fell silent for a few seconds, "Wait, where are the girls?"

Eyes went wide.

"Told you something was missing." Kei smirked at Tensu, who frowned back. He was starting to lose his temper.

Friedrich turned on his heel and lowered his weapon. He grinned, "How could we lose them?"

Owen tapped his bat on the floor and looked around the boys, "I dunno, but we somehow lost a six foot tall girl, a short red head and a girl who looks like a boy in a skirt." Laughter rippled through the boys.

Rays of light found its way in through a window, deep shadows emerged round the corner, lurking closer, a mass of darkness was forming.

* * *

**So long... More butt kicking in the next chapter! I'm really looking forward to writing it! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
